


One Team

by DLS_writes



Series: The Weasley Twins' evolution [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Summary: As Fred and George get into Gryffindor's Quidditch Team, they realize once more that they wouldn't want to be without each other.





	One Team

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters and I don't make money with this.

Loud cheers greeted them when Fred and George entered the Gryffindor common room with their hands full of food and pumpkin juice. “I can’t believe how fast you learned all that useful stuff about Hogwarts, like how to nick food from the kitchen and all. I don’t know how to even get there and I’ve been here longer than you!” Oliver Wood told them with a grin on his face, taking a pastry from George. “Well, you’ve been too busy playing Quidditch, haven’t you?” answered Fred before taking a swig of pumpkin juice and winking at him. “While nicking food out of the kitchen is certainly useful, there are still more important things to focus on, Oliver. I kindly ask you to remember that we are here for our academic development,” Percy Weasley chimed in from a table by the window and caused Fred to roll his eyes. “One has to eat though, right? Especially after playing Quidditch!” Percy walked over to give both twins a pat on their backs. "Of course, of course and I must say that I am extremely pleased that both of you have made it into the Gryffindor Quidditch Team this year." “Hear, hear!” came from several of their fellow Gryffindors while Fred and George slumped down next to each other on the sofa in front of the fireplace, both positively beaming.

The tryouts for the Gryffindor Quidditch team had taken place earlier this day and Fred and George, now being allowed their own brooms in their second year at Hogwarts had successfully made it into the team. As a result of today’s tryouts the mood in the common room was quite good because hopes were high that this year’s team would win the Quidditch Cup. Charlie Weasley, the team captain, now cleared his throat and beckoned for the still cheering crowd to quiet down. “Thank you everyone for your enthusiasm! Of course, we haven’t won yet but rest assured that we will train very hard and will do everything in our powers to GET! THAT! CUP!” Enormous cheers erupted at his words and the Gryffindors kept celebrating their new team because everybody was happy for those who got in and well - simply for the sake of celebration.

Charlie walked over to the twin brothers and smiled at them. “I’m really proud of you, you know? And I really think you will make awesome beaters. I trained with you long enough to know that you’re basically human Bludgers” he said and gave them a wink. “Thanks Charlie!” grinned Fred. “Yeah, we think you’re an amazing seeker and probably also a great captain!” added George. “Yes I am. Which is why there will be absolutely no preferential treatment just because you’re my brothers. Keep that in mind, you two!” He winked again and went off to talk to some of his fellow seventh years. “Aye, aye, Captain!” Fred and George shouted smirking and saluted him in unison before turning to each other again, talking vividly about today’s tryouts and their team’s chances of winning the cup.

Several hours later the two brothers were still sitting on the sofa, facing the fireplace but since it had gotten quite late, their talking had subsided a bit. George rested his head on his Fred's shoulder. “You know what, Freddie?” - “What’s up, Georgie?” - “I have just been thinking… I’m happy I got in the team of course, but if you hadn’t made it too -” “What are you saying? That there was a chance I wouldn’t have gotten in?” Fred asked him in mock indignation. “No, of course not, stupid!” answered George, lightly nudging Fred in his side. “But still… in the unlikely event that you hadn’t made it in but I had… I wouldn’t have wanted to be part of the team. Not without you.” “Oh c’mon…. that’s really sweet but don’t you think it’s kind of stupid? Why pass up a chance to play Quidditch? I could’ve - and _would’ve_ cheered you on from the stands, you know that. And we still could’ve played together at home.” George raised his head again and looked directly into the freckled face opposite him. “Well, what would you have done if you had gotten in and I hadn’t?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

Now it seemed to dawn on Fred too. He made a thoughtful face that changed into kind of a sad expression. “You’re right, Georgie. Playing alone is as little fun as cheering alone... You’re sooo wise!” he said, a grin spreading across his face again. “Oh stop it, now you’re teasing!” his twin laughed. “A bit,” Fred admitted. “But you know I still love you.” He held out his hand for George to take it, “Let’s go to bed, why don’t we? I’m tired and I know you are too. We can sleep in your bed tonight if you want.” George smiled at him, thankful for the way they were able to read each others' minds. Of course he knew that Fred loved him and that he would never tease him in a mean way. He took his twin’s hand, squeezed it slightly and they walked up the staircase to their dormitory together.


End file.
